


Longing for Simplicity

by veiledndarkness



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: What he needs the most.





	Longing for Simplicity

Title: Longing for Simplicity

Author: veiledndarkness

Pairing: Implied Avery/Graysmith

Rating: PG

Word Count: 200 - Drabble

Summary: What he needs the most.

Disclaimer: No money is made. The characters within are not mine, nor do I claim to know anything of the real people involved with the orginial case.

*

He calls him Bobby sometimes. Robert considers protesting, but thinks better of it.

Years ago he would've cringed at the nickname, but not when Paul says it.

He speaks in his almost distracted way, cigarette clamped in his mouth, one hand running distractedly through his hair. Robert leans forward occasionally, wanting to hear it.

He says it's looming, and that could be the truth. But that's not all there is to it.

All the jokes, the sarcastic drawls, and all the abrasive things about him aren't enough to keep Robert away. He comes back regardless, needing this, more than he'll admit.

Just once, he wants to silence him, stop his mouth from running for two seconds. Press his lips to Paul's, and hear nothing more than a soft sigh, or low groan. He could do it.

For one stretched out minute, he can see himself knocking the cigarette from his hand and kissing him then, inhaling the smoky scent that lingers, the spicy smell that he can't identify that follows.

In between the frustration and the creeping awareness that maybe these cases won't be easy to solve, Robert longs for simplicity. To have what he craves, what he needs most.

*


End file.
